marvelanimatedfandomcom-20200214-history
Marvel Animated Universe Wiki:Images
See also . Rules for images on Marvel Animated Universe Wiki. Source All images for in-universe articles must come from a Marvel Animated series in which that character was from. Real World articles should contain at least one image of the subject in question. Real World article images should preferably not come from other media sources (i.e. films, other shows), unless no other image source is available. There should be no images from the comics, films, or other media. There may be exceptions but this must be discussed before being uploaded. File extension Images on the MAU Wiki should generally uploaded in the .jpg or .gif form, however, .png is also permitted. Naming Before uploading an image to MAU Wiki, please check whether there are already images of the subject. Then decide whether your image should replace one (in each article that uses it) or be additional. In the first case, give it exactly the same name, otherwise a suitable other name. Suitable names are descriptive titles that are useful in identifying the image. An image of Spider-Man could simply be called "spider-man.jpg." As a rule of thumb, the name of any new image you upload should start with the article title of the object or person it shows. If there's more than one object or person, choose the most important one. After that title, you might want to add a (very short) description. It should be something simple such as "spider-man_meets_iron_man.jpg." Images intended for use in an infobox (either for characters, episodes, or shows, should simply share the same name. For example, Venom's infobox image is titled Venom.jpg. Avoid special characters in filenames or excessively long filenames as that makes it difficult to find. No one will know how to find an image titled 1336670179909wh5.jpg and may upload the same or similar image thinking it to be the first. Images for Non MAU images should contain to the series initials to avoid confusion with one another. For example, use File:Magneto PXM.jpg from to avoid confusion with File:Magneto.jpg from MAU. Copyright information All images must have clear source info as to where the image is from. For this, they need to have an filled out. Images taken from fansites need to be acknowledged; #If those sites have a special license to use copyrighted images, do not take them without explicit permission; #If they use images under fair use auspices, it's common netiquette to ask permission to use said images, albeit not mandatory. Types of Images Images, with few exceptions (Voice actors, production crew), should come from Marvel animated episodes/movies or from drawings related to the MAU by production crew. Fan made images will be discussed on a case by case basis depending on the purpose. Formats and Cropping Images should remain unaltered. Any changes of color levels, shading, brightness, contrast, alpha, etc., should be avoided, unless justified and according to consensus. Screenshots should preferably be submitted in their original ratio, unless they could benefit from cropping. #If an image contains empty space or elements other than the subject being depicted, the image should be cropped to isolate the subject with respect given to the guidelines concerning closeups. Quality The image should be of the highest quality available. DVD screen-captures are preferred, with television recordings and other formats being secondary. In the case of duplicate images, the highest quality image is kept. #Compression artifacts or aliasing problems are not a reason to substitute a DVD capture with a different shot, but they are grounds for replacing with the same shot without such flaws. The image should be an accurate, dignifying representation of the character. #Images should not include crude or vulgar moments. These moments are rare, but a handful do exist and should be avoided unless addressing a specific point. Examples include "private parts" featured prominently in an image, panty or codpiece shots, etc. The infobox image should depict the character's most recognizable likeness, unless purpose dictates otherwise. The images do not need to be of too high a quality. There is little need for an image 2000px wide. This sized image takes up a lot of space, will never be seen in such size, and may present problems with the copyright owner. Images should not be more than 1000px, unless there is some special consideration which should be discussed first. Replacement Replacing can take place when the original image: #Is uncredited and/or unlicensed; #Is of low resolution/quality; ##In this case, the original picture must be replaced by the exact same version (with better quality). Watermarks A watermark is a logo that is usually put in by the broadcasting station seen in the corner. These should be avoided if at all possible. User Images No user images. Any personal images will be deleted immediately. Category:MAU Policies